


Magia Negra. - A Taboo Fanfiction.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: Blood Magic, Blood and Torture, Canonical Character Death, Child Neglect, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Deal with a Devil, Denial, F/M, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Fights, Forced Abortion, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Gothic, Half-Sibling Incest, Hatred, Healers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, London, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Magical Artifacts, Magical Tattoos, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Wiccan Characters, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery, References to Depression, Relationship Issues, Returning Home, Revenge, Ritual Sex, Royalty, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Discovery, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Taboo, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Witch Curses, Witchcraft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Sumario.- Ambientada en Londres de 1814.El apellido Delaney es un nombre que se conoce en cada rincón del pequeño Londres. La familia es conocida como cualquier otra, pequeña y clásica, se cree que detrás de toda la fachada hay secretos que desentrañar, se habla de riquezas, sueños, tentaciones y más. La reputación va a por los cielos, todos los quieren, los aborrecen, y les temen.Se dice que la familia Delaney esta maldita."¿No lo estamos todos?"





	Magia Negra. - A Taboo Fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Creación con el propósito de fanatismo y diversión.  
La serie no me pertenece. Y sus personajes tampoco. 
> 
> A excepción de algunos.

****

CAPÍTULO 1.  
ZILPHA: "NO TODAS LAS CARTAS TRAEN BUENOS MENSAJES."

El golpe de la lluvia en la ventana la hace querer gritar

\- Lo siento.- Brace sorbió los mocos por la nariz enrojecida. Sus ojos hinchados miraron todo menos a las personas en la habitación.- Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme... No puedo.

El hombre se excusó, desapareciendo por la puerta que lleva a la cocina. Los sollozos fueron aumentando mientras que las pisadas se ahogaban en el corazón del hogar.

Ella volteó, a su mayor preocupación.

Su rostro estaba teñido de dolor e impotencia, se notaba claramente en la forma veloz que sus ojos leían la carta, estaba atónito, sin palabras. Ella se limpió silenciosamente las lágrimas bañando su rostro, ahogó un sollozo. ¿Cómo podían estar viviendo eso?

\- Padre...- Llamó. El hombre cayó sobre el sofá con un suspiro, una lágrima corría por un costado de su nariz, él se la limpió lentamente. Sus ojos claros estaban perdidos. Su viejo rostro agrietado del dolor amenazando con destruirlo.- Padre.

Horace Delaney alzó la mano silenciando su llamado, su rostro se giró a la ventana, y negó. Ella apretó el pañuelo entre sus dedos temblorosos, miró al hombre con ojos implorantes pero él estaba demasiado sumergido en su propio dolor para notarlo. La chimenea detrás del antiquísimo sofá creaba sombras donde no las había, oscureciendo el rostro de su padre, haciendo su cara de alguna forma, más tormentosa.

La puerta de entrada a la casa se abrió con su usual crujido, cuando volvió a cerrarse, Horace tembló cómo si la hubiesen aventado sin misericordia. Zilpha lo escuchó soltar una penosa plegaria. El hombre sentado en el sofá más grande saltó de su lugar, reponiéndose el traje con manos nerviosas. Las pisadas no tardaron demasiado en acercarse, una hermosa mujer joven cruzó el umbral de la tétrica y oscura casa.

Observan como la mujer sacude la humedad de su sombrero y lo coloca en el perchero. Cómo siempre, Ann colocó su pequeño maletín negro a un lado de la puerta, lentamente se incorporó, a medida que se zafaba de los característicos guantes de bordado negro.

Sus redondos ojos escudriñan la sala, rápidamente, pregunta:

\- ¿Qué está mal?

Ann Kathrin es considerada como una mujer hermosa por muchos. El rostro en forma de corazón y los labios pequeños y enrojecidos es la condena de cualquiera. Ella tiene el pelo largo hasta la cintura, del color de las alas de un cuervo, y la piel pálida, inmaculada. Es esbelta y elegante, y más alta que la mayoría de los caballeros. Tiene pechos rellenos, una cintura estrecha, y culmina en una voz de soprano aguda, atrayente como el canto de una sirena.

Ella nunca está sin una gargantilla de negra que contiene un rubí que se ajusta perfectamente alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando Horace estira la mano que sostiene la carta a su hija mayor, Ann cruza la sala con un andar grácil que haría envidiar a una bailarina. La carta pasa de manos, y el hombre respira hondo.

Ella se echa hacia adelante, para observar la reacción de su hermana. Los ojos oscuros se mueven por cada línea hasta el final, luego otra vez. Los labios de Ann se abren parcialmente, la ve sostener la respiracion, y antes de que pueda ver el destello de su mismo dolor en ojos ajenos, este desaparece sin dejar rastros. La pelinegra la mira, luego sus ojos recaen en Padre, como si intentase confirmar lo que acababa de leer.

\- ¿Cuándo...? - Preguntó.

\- Acabamos de recibirlo.- Horace dice gravemente.

La pelinegra jadea un poco, atónita, aún así, no era tristeza. ¿Porque no estaba llorando? ¿Porque no había aullado su dolor cómo ellos habían hecho al leer esas horribles palabras?

Hubo un carraspeo de garganta.

\- Señorita Delaney. Siento con todo mi corazón venir a vuestra casa con lamentables noticias.- Thoyt habla por primera vez. Atrayendo la atención de la Delaney mayor, sus ojos la miran avergonzados.

Robert Thoyt es un viejo abogado en el servicio familiar de Delaney, magullado por la vejez y los efectos secundarios de la viruela que han desfigurado su rostro, dejándolo con cicatrices. Sus formas de hacer las cosas son muy sencillas, y también muestran una sutil naturaleza duplicada. Ann lo sabe, sonrie débilmente, casi es una mueca. Su mano recae en el hombro del hombre.

\- Está bien... Gracias por vuestros servicios.- La voz de Ann sonaba tensa, de algún modo monótona. Zilpha frunce el ceño.- En voz de toda la familia, ¿podría disculparnos...?

Robert Thoyt hace una cara, aprieta el sombrero elegante entre sus manos. Se excusa después de unos minutos.

\- Oh, por supuesto. Lo que más necesitan ahora es tiempo en familia, me retiraré.- Dijo con voz profunda, dando dos pasos, el hombre vuelve a girar, para ser silenciado.- Vendré dentro tres días, con los papeles para...

\- Gracias, Thoyt.- Ann saltó a decir entre dientes apretados. El abogado asintió profundamente, colocándose el sombrero en su pelada cabeza, se disculpó, y con una última mirada de lástima. Partió.

Zilpha mira directamente el rostro de su hermana, la pelinegra espera silenciosamente hasta que la puerta se cierra para estallar en un ruidoso murmuro.

La morena dejó caer la carta en la mesita de caoba en medio de la sala y apretó los labios.

\- Realmente no creen en esto, ¿cierto?

Zilpha alzó las cejas hasta que le alcanzaron la línea del pelo, saltó alternativamente los ojos entre ella y su padre. Horace se incorporó lentamente, a su altura máxima, la morena alzó la barbilla, señalando la carta, dijo:

\- Padre. Dime que no crees en esto.- Imploró suavemente. Al ver el dolor y la impotencia danzando en las profundidades de los ojos de su padre, dio un paso adelante.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Zilpha tragó el nudo de su garganta, la miró expectante. Ann la miró con el mismo ceño fruncido.- Sabes que dice esa carta.

\- ¡No está muerto! - La morena alternó los ojos entre sus dos y únicos familiares, luchando contra la duer que rompía su voz. Comenzó a hablar.- James no está muerto, no lo está. ¿Creen que dejó Londres, solamente para morirse?

\- ¡Ann! - Gritó Zilpha. Padre bajó la mirada, enervando la furia que ella tenía dentro.

\- Padre... No creas en esto.- Ann sacudió la cabeza, los mechones humedecidos se sacudieron alrededor de su rostro cuando negó.- Él no está muerto, puedo sentirlo en mis huesos. No lo está.- dijo con más fuerza.- Las cartas siempre tardan en llegar, debe haber algún malentendido, padre, pero puedo estar segura que nuestro James vive.- al no recibir ninguna respuesta, comandó.- Si no me creen revisen sus fuegos.

Y con eso, la mujer dio media vuelta y los abandonó, dejando a Padre caer sobre el sofá. Sus ojos buscando tímidos la luz a su espalda.

Zilpha tiró el pañuelo y corrió cómo un huracán, en el instante que su padre se giró dubitativo y lleno de esperanza a la chimenea, con lágrimas sin derramar en sus pestañas. Comenzó a verlo todo rojo, siguiendo los pasos de su hermana con propias pisadas fuertes empujó la puerta de su alcoba.

Ann giró sobre su eje en medio de la habitación, abrazando una pequeña cesta contra su vientre, la miró con enormes ojos. Aún así, no habían lágrimas para llorar. La palma le escocia, bastante, apretando el puño obligó a su brazo mantenerse a un costado de su cuerpo. Se miraron, tan distintas como el sol y la luna.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? - Dijo entre dientes apretados. Sentía el rostro ardiendo de la rabia.- ¿Cómo te atreves a darle esperanzas? James se fue y tú transformas esto en...

\- No estaba mintiendo, jamás haría algo así, lo sabes.- Discutió la morena. Zilpha se detuvo a centímetros de su hermana y gruño.

\- ¿Eso es lo que haces? - Se permitió soltar una carcajada seca. En sus ojos refulgió toda la indiferencia y rencor que sentía por la mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos.- ¿Vienes a tu alcoba y nos dejas? ¿Lo dejas? - Bajó la mirada a eso que se interponía entre ellas, estambres y más estambres rojos. Rojos, un sentimiento enfermizo caló sus huesos.- ¿Para sentarte a tejer?

Antes de poder reaccionar, con un manotazo golpeó la cesta, que rebotó en los zapatos finos de Ann, la morena se tensó en un instante, la respiracion se le atascó en la garganta.

La cesta redonda y marrón rodó por el suelo derramando su contenido, creando mucho rojo sobre marrón. Poco a poco, los ojos oscuros, idénticos a los suyos, comenzaron a empañarse.

\- Detente antes de hacer algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte.- Rogó. La susodicha rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Eso crees? - Ann dejó caer la cabeza y soltó su nombre en un tono cansino.- ¿Crees que porque eres su preferida puedes hacerlo todo a tu manera?

\- Sabes que eso no es verdad.

Con un bufido detalló la habitación, hacía tanto que no ponía un pie dentro. En cambio, él siempre había estado ahí. El cuarto siempre había permanecido igual desde que tenía memoria, la enorme cama junto a la puerta, seguía teniendo esa estructura cuadrada de dónde colgaban sábanas blancas de acuerdo al cambio de diseño de la misma.

A la derecha estaba el tocador de pintura vieja, pálido por el desgaste. Encima posaba la única foto de la hermosa mujer pelinegra y profundos ojos negros. Zilpha volteó, con ningún deseo de detallar su cara.

A la derecha el balcón con vista al mar estaba abierto, la luz de la luna se colaba dentro, sacudiendo las cortinas blancas con un encanto fantasmal. La pequeña chimenea estaba encendida, haciendo contraste con el frío y húmedo viento salino y crepitante. Las paredes seguían siendo de un azul casi blanco. Incluso la otra puerta, del baño, seguía teniendo el grabado de una rosa, en color gris bruñido.

La marca de un fantasma.

Todo le traía recuerdos.

No pertenezco aquí, pensó.

La habitación seguía negándole la permanencia. Las sienes comenzaron a latirle con fuerza.

\- Zilph. - Cuando Ann intentó alcanzar su mano, ella retrocedió cómo si llevará la peste encima.- No, quiero ver a Padre sufrir. Si solo volvieras a reconectarte, entenderías...

\- ¡No me llames así! - Aulló.- ¡Perdiste ese derecho hace muchos años atrás!

La pelinegra retrocedió, tomada por sorpresa con su alarido. Sus manos subieron a su pecho, su corazón debía latir rápido. Detrás, el fuego de la chimenea chispotorreo y embravecido sus llamas refulgieron.

Con todo el veneno impregnado en su voz, habló.

\- En lo que a mí me concierne, no tengo hermana.- Reveló.

Su hermana mayor retrocedió, cómo si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago y de todos los golpes que había recibido, ese doliera más.

Ojos oscuros se endurecieron en la cruda realidad. Ann Kathrin la miró por un largo segundo, una gruesa lágrima se deslizó por su sonrojada mejilla, la miró doblarse lentamente y recolectar las telas y enjambres, tomando con fuerza lo que parecía el diseño de unas pequeños calcetines. Apretando la cesta cómo si se aferrara a su vida, la miró con una frialdad jamás antes vista.

\- Y yo estoy harta de tener una hermana, a la cuál no le intereso en lo mínimo.

Zilpha la miró retroceder, ella se enterró las uñas en las palmas. Su hermana caminó a la mecedora y se dejó caer, el brillo de una lágrima, un diamante se deslizó por su mejilla. Ella volteó antes de que la viera caer. El fuego oscureció su rostro, acalorando su perfil.

\- Vete.- Ordenó la pelinegra.- Ahora.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo hizo. Tiró la puerta detrás de ella, ahogando el ruido de un sollozo. Con toda su furia creando una estela detrás, corrió a su alcoba. Se sentía vacía, más vacía que esa mañana, se encerró dentro.

Rugiendo, agarró las sábanas de la cama y las arrojó al suelo.

Finalmente, se derrumbó, llorando su alma. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dejé un kudo y un comentario cuando haya terminado.  
Con cariño, G.


End file.
